Software remote controllers (which may also be referred to as software remote control or as software remote) may be used to interface with set top boxes. There may be a situation when multiple set top boxes are available in close proximity. In a more general example, there may be situations where a plurality of physical devices that contain a Wi-Fi connection and a Bluetooth chip (for example wireless mice, wireless keyboards, wireless game controllers, physical remote controls or software remote controls) are provided and compete for connection with a host device. As such, there may be a need for a remote control selection.